


Хэй, Ватсон

by Meseo (Liliriennomad)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, UST, but now I don't, though I think this thing is nice so I wanna keep it, ughh ya know when I wrote it I shipped them a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo
Summary: Хэй, Ватсон, я хочу, чтобы ты исчезла.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson
Kudos: 1





	Хэй, Ватсон

**Author's Note:**

> 20/08/18
> 
> Объясняю уебищное оформление: в те времена, когда эта работа была написана, на фикбуке был популярен жанр "Эксперимент" ("экспериментальное", нестандартное оформление текста), и это было очень круто и модно.

_Хэй, Ватсон, я хочу, чтобы ты исчезла._

Ватсон ужасно раздражает — она не глупая, просто слишком доставучая, слишком правильная, и она не

даёт ему героин.  
(Не то чтобы ему это было очень надо, но он справится сам, ему не нужны надсмотрщики).

Ватсон не настолько ужасна, как могла бы быть — она умная, квалифицированная и смелая, но она все ещё прилипчивая бесполезная женщина, и Шерлок начинает анализировать свои недостатки с одной лишь целью усугубить их. Она просто сбежит, это один возможный результат, и все дороги ведут к нему. Надо подождать.

Шерлок ждет, а глупая Ватсон не уходит. Она наивно привязывается к нему, пытается понять, пытается примириться с ним и его издевательствами и даже почти не злится. _Понимает._

  
_(Или притворяется)._

Шерлок не может влезть к Ватсон в голову — она распознаёт его метод и слова ее гладкие и скользкие, не дающие зацепок. Она не позволяет ему. Она обыгрывает его.

Шерлок злится, а ещё ему немного тошно от самого себя — он пытается уничтожить с а м у д у ш у Ватсон, лишь бы она ушла.

— О, Ватсон, неужели ты правда слепа? Зачем? Неужели тебе настолько нужны деньги? — последний вопрос сочится усталой, ядовитой, презрительной жалостью.

— Нет, — грустно, едва слышно говорит она. На ее щеке горит влажная дорожка. Она дергает головой, чтобы тёмные пряди соскользнули с плечей и закрыли лицо.

Злость Шерлока сгорает и осыпается пеплом.

Ватсон — клиническая дура, а Шерлок как-то забывает, что это — не навсегда.

  
Что Ватсон — не навсегда.

Когда она уходит, Шерлок не понимает, почему он не чувствует триумфа или хотя бы удовольствия, но сожаление — он не может себе представить свою квартиру такой звеняще, головокружительно пустой.

  
С н о в а.

Ему не нужна эта обуза. Ему не нужна ученица. Ему не нужна Ватсон.

_Хэй, Ватсон, я хочу, чтобы ты исчезла._

— Хэй, Ватсон. Не хочешь остаться? — ему совершенно не нужна эта грустная темноволосая женщина в его квартире.

Ватсон зачем-то соглашается, и в ее раскосых темных глазах светится счастье.

Когда она остается, Шерлок не понимает, почему он не чувствует триумфа или хотя бы удовольствия _(почему он в о о б щ е должен это чувствовать),_ но смятение — он пытается доискаться до логических причин этого решения  
и не находит

ни

че

го.

Ватсон — его тень, непокорная ему.

 _Хэй, Ватсон, я хочу, чтобы ты исчезла,_ — иногда хочется сказать Шерлоку, но он никогда не говорит, потому что это, конечно, то, что ему хочется _сказать,_ но абсолютно не то, чего ему _хочется._

Однажды его желание почти исполняется — в Шерлока целится снайпер, и Ватсон принимает свое решение. Пуля вгрызается в ребро, Шерлок разворачивается, и Джоан падает — он подхватывает ее.

— Зачем? — как-то грустно спрашивает Шерлок. «Зачем?» стало девизом их взаимоотношений в последнее время.

Зачем ты терпишь меня, Ватсон?

Зачем ты помогаешь мне, Ватсон?

Зачем ты привязываешься, Ватсон?

Каждый, к а ж д ы й раз, когда Ватсон страдает снова — из-за него и _за него,_ Шерлок злится, потому что

_Хэй, Ватсон, я хочу…_

_…чтобы ты осталась._

**Author's Note:**

> Я еще не смотрела последние сезоны, не спойлерите, пожалуйста.


End file.
